


Pink Pussy Plower

by Dapper_After_Dark



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bottom Kaede, Dildos, Edging, F/F, Light Bondage, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Top Miu, half inspired by that one censored miu sprite, the title is the name i've given the dildo btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapper_After_Dark/pseuds/Dapper_After_Dark
Summary: Kaede wants to get closer to Iruma and she does but in a totally different way than what she had been thinking.





	Pink Pussy Plower

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see a lot of fics where Miu is the one on top and I wanted to change that

Kaede wasn't exactly sure what it was that drew her to Iruma; the girl was overly vulgar, abrasive, arrogant and honestly? Kind of a coward with a loud mouth to boot but something told her that there was more to it than that and Kaede's intuition has never failed her before so she decided to just go with it. Shinguuji and Ouma had both said that there wasn't anything deeper beneath the surface of the inventor's personality but Shinguuji was a creep for one and Ouma was... Ouma, he had something to say about everyone, although he favored Iruma and Momota as his targets the most, and she really didn't feel inclined to listen to either of them; her mind was already made up... she was going to get to know her on a more personal level, even if she had to suffer through a few cow-related jabs at her chest to do it.

 

So that's how she ended up spread eagle strapped to a table, half-willing half-unwilling, in the inventor's labs with her skirt hiked up and her panties bunched around one of her ankles while the largest, most intimidating dildo she had ever seen, had ever felt, plowed into her with so much force it made her body bounce lightly; the cool metal sliding across her heated skin. She could hear her own voice crying out in pleasure but she was too far gone to feel any sort of shame, it's bulbed shaft pushing and bumping along her inner walls had her groin _aching_ and a keening whine spilled from her throat involuntarily at a particularly rough thrust which had the other girl cheering, repeating the same motion with vigor and drawing out another lewd noise from her.

 

"Kya~hahahahaha... are you enjoying yerself, Bakamatsu? Figured a total virgin like you needed a good _dicking_!" The end of her sentence was punctuated with a solid jab straight to her core and she winced, teeth digging into her bottom lip as she couldn't muster up the will to reply but she did string together a few colorful nicknames for the other in her head. She didn't expect this kind of outcome in visiting the inventor, not at all; it started out normal, well, as normal as it can get when you're talking to Iruma anyway; a couple of insults thrown her way, a brief and wild argument about the "dubious" nature of her and Saihara's relationship and then a proposition to test out one of her latest "inventions", which she was currently testing out right now. When Iruma whipped out the spiky, pink dildo on a stick it had been so shocking she didn't even react at first, while it was true that most of her inventions had a perverted or inappropriate theme, none of them had ever been as straight-forward or as sexual as this one. She had balked, was getting ready to walk out and forget the original idea to get closer to her but her curiosity had gotten the better of her and the way Iruma had worded her next sentence made butterflies flutter in her stomach; she couldn't deny that the other girl was attractive with her pale, blonde curls and voluptuous curves, the brief thought that such a sexy girl like Iruma would be using it on her herself is what made her give in and accept the proposal. 

 

But that was an hour ago, she's been strapped down ever since and it's been utter _torture._ One thing she's discovered in that time is that Iruma has a big thing for edging and orgasm denial and Kaede's found herself a victim of it; she's also discovered that Iruma's constant boasting about being a goddess in the bedroom wasn't as bullshit as she previously thought. 

 

"Hahaha, this thing works like a dream! Look at you, drooling like some kind of fucked-out whore." Iruma jeered while she continued to quickly and harshly thrust the homemade toy in and out of her entrance. She was settled on her knees between her open legs, her feet dangling over the edge and her unoccupied hand balanced on the table by her waist. She could feel her eyes running over every inch of her exposed body and it made her feel even hotter. Kaede forced her eyes open to weakly glare at the girl and attempted to open her mouth to speak but most of what came out was obscured by desperate moans and heavy pants.

 

"Y-you- ... nnh just... stop t-talking." She whimpered. Her chest heaved from exertion and her nipples poked through the soft fabric of her bra, the cloth rubbing against them sensually with every bounce of her breasts and she shimmied her upper body a little, pushing her chest up, wanting more of that friction. When Iruma noticed what she was doing she cackled loudly and reached up to grope her, slowing the motions of her hand to focus on squeezing her breasts instead. The pace she set switched from brutally fast to long, deep pumps and she angled the dildo slightly to the side so it would drag against the outer folds of her pussy while she worked her top. Her palm pushed roughly against the hardened bud and her breath hitched, fists clenching tightly and pulling against their restraints. Another laugh, and finally her fingers grasped onto her oversensitive nipple, pinching and swiping at it through her bra with dexterity and she lets out a shuddering exhale, eyes fluttering shut once more.

 

She can feel her orgasm building under Iruma's ministrations and she tries to buck her hips down urging her to go faster but the bindings make sure to keep her locked firmly in place; spiking tingles of heat shoots through her lower half, growing, making her thighs quiver and her groin burn pleasantly. It's almost unbearable, she decides and hopes that she won't deny her again; Iruma brought her to the brink of orgasm at least three times in the past hour before stopping and doing something else that's not enough to tip her over the edge but just enough to drive her out of her mind and she fleetingly thinks that this has gone way past the point of simply testing out the dildos functionality and quality and into something more lecherous. It's not something she minds, especially not with the clear view of her full cleavage and flushed face, grinning down at her widely with perversion and smug enthusiasm. The sight is enough to arouse her further and she throws her head back, her body starting to tense up from the feeling of the hard scrapes at her sweet spot. And then it all stopped... the dildo inside of her stilled and the hand playing with her chest moved away coming to rest on top of her mid-thigh. The high of approaching orgasm slowly died down and somewhere past the beating of her rapid heartbeat in her ears she could hear more of Iruma's high pitched laughter; she groaned in frustration and distress. Just how long does she plan on teasing her like this?

 

"Not so fast, cow tits! I'll let you cum this time around but only if you beg." She gave her thigh a hefty smack and leaned in close to her face, "Come on now, hurry up and beg or I'll keep you here fer longer!" 

 

Despite her current position and the threat of suffering through more of Iruma's admittedly mind-blowing torture, Kaede wanted to stubbornly refuse the humiliating request but she held her tongue to avoid pissing the other girl off, her need for release was overpowering her pride at this point. She was sorely reminded of the fact that there was a severe lack of any and all stimulation and she focused her attention heavily on the dildo deep inside of her, unmoving and filling her up with it's hefty and sinuous girth. She felt herself throb and twitch, spread wide and completely exposed to the open air and the set of blues that gazed down at her most intimate parts, and she became hyper aware of just how wet she was. Her inner thighs were covered with cooling slick and she was positively leaking, beads of pre-cum sliding down the slit of her folds that were spread around the toy and pooling on the table beneath her.

 

Exhaling shakily, she blearily shifted her eyes to meet Iruma's. "Please, Iruma... Please! _Please_ let me cum, I can't take it anymore, I- ...I need it." She broke off into a whisper, Kaede hoped her plea would satisfy her into giving her what she so eagerly craved. Lying here with absolutely no touch was killing her or at least it felt like it was and she's pretty sure this is what dying is like.

 

"Hmmm, yeah alright, I guess I've been blue ballin' your metaphorical nuts long enough so this gorgeous girl genius is going to give you the best damn orgasm of your life!" Iruma asserted and to Kaede that was the best thing she's heard in the few days that she's been trapped in this dome. Much to her surprise however, instead of continuing where she left off she pulls the dildo out; a sticky squelching sound filling the room as it glides out of her smoothly and a small moan of pleasure and protest escapes her mouth when Iruma sets it off to the side. She is confused for a moment when Iruma crawls up the table until they're both face to face, curious as to what she's going to do but she doesn't have to wonder for long when she speaks up again.

 

"Don't think you're gonna be the only one gettin' any action here, I'm as soaked as the damn plebs sitting in the splash zone at SeaWorld!" She exclaimed before twisting her body around so her knees rested on either side of Kaede's head, giving her a nice view up her pleated skirt and she was shocked to discover that Iruma wasn't wearing any panties; her pretty, pink pussy on display, hovering just above her mouth and, true to her words, she really was soaked. A few lines of wetness slid down her creamy thighs and Kaede licked her lips, the overwhelming urge to taste her bubbling up from her chest, "Alright Akamatslut, consider yourself lucky you get to eat me out and you better not do a shit job at it!"

 

Kaede nodded without thinking, her brain not fully registering underneath the haze of lust that Iruma couldn't see her but it didn't matter because she was already lowering her hips down and she craned her head up to meet her, her lips connecting with her dripping wet sex. A short and sweet sigh of relief graced her ears and that was all the motivation she needed to start mouthing at the soft folds, her tongue occasionally dipping out to lick a stripe between them; her slick coating her lips. She tasted sweet and a bit sugary, an overall pleasant taste. Her skirt had draped around her head, effectively blocking her sight with nothing but pink fabric. The girl above her moved, her knees shifting to accommodate the slight change in position and Kaede jolted when she felt something hot and wet slide along the outer regions of her labia, teeth almost clamping down, she inhaled sharply through her nose; tongue fucking Iruma's tight passage as the girl on top of her painstakingly rubbed the flat of her own tongue along her pussy, it was an electrifying sensation and she was suffocating, she wanted so badly to grind up into her mouth but she had planted both of her hands on her pelvic bones, pinning them to the table and they shook with the need to thrust. She was a lot stronger than she looked and it must come with her talent, being an inventor who worked with a lot of heavy machinery and tools, she certainly had quite a bit of hidden strength that Kaede didn't know about and right now she both loved it and hated it. 

 

The lack of sight made everything more intense: the taste of her slick, the smell of her arousal, the feel of her lips gently kneading her touch sensitive folds, Kaede wished she could touch her; run her hands up her smooth thighs, maybe pinch and squeeze her supple backside and pull her down against her face even more. Arousal racking her frame, she doubled her efforts, licking and sucking her pussy with fervor and shivered when Iruma's tongue just barely grazed her throbbing clit before diving back down to dip in and out of her vagina, giving occasional kitten licks and small kisses to the outside upon each pull out. Delicious chills shot up her spine every time she'd swirl her tongue around inside and Kaede went to mimic her actions; pushing her tongue in and copying the motions which rewarded her with a low, pleased hum that sent vibrations against her and her climax was building up pressure for the fifth time that afternoon, hips, stomach and vagina burning with something hot that was getting hotter by the second.

 

She could tell Iruma was getting close by the way her thighs tensed up and how she pressed her pelvis down harder, leaving no space between her mouth and her pussy so she sped up, determined to make her come undone. Sucking the length of her roughly and shoving her tongue in as far as it can go, a rush of hot liquid streamed into her open mouth soon after and she had no choice but to swallow it all down, a sweet soprano spilling from Iruma's throat as her body twitched, temporarily forgetting about Kaede's own aching need and losing herself in the high. It was a beautiful sound that she had the privilege to hear, normally her voice was shrill but the honeyed tone of a moan brimming with pure pleasure had her shaking with desire. 

 

She felt the other move off of her, her vision restored and she heaved in a large breath.

 

"Keh keh, Not... bad..." She panted, "If I didn't know you were a virgin, I'd say you've done this before, now..." 

 

Iruma let a devilish smirk cross her features, a twinkle in her eye before she crawled back in between her legs; lowering her face to where she was lingering right above her sex. She breathed hot puffs of air against her, making her shiver and struggle to squirm within her bonds. Laughing at her reaction, she leaned away to place quick kisses and nips at her left hip, the pads of her fingertips sliding in a V-shape down the junction of where her groin met her thighs. Her curled knuckles brushed her pussy as it traveled downwards and her two fingers came together as they stopped at her perineum, putting light, undulating pressure on the area causing her to let out a keening whimper. Irritation welled up in her chest and she lifted her head to stare at her angrily, the effect of her glare lessened by the red blush and hazy eyes.

 

"Cut it out with the teasing already!" She snapped, her voice lilting. 

 

"Fine fine, jeez, don't get your panties in a bunch, oh wait..." She snapped back, eyes flitting behind her mockingly to spot the lacy, pink panties that hung twisted around her ankle. Kaede dropped her head back down and huffed at the reply, nervously glancing to the side when she felt those slender fingers pull apart the dips beside her groin to expose her entire vagina to the cold air.

 

Iruma leveled her mouth with her crotch, poised above it; not yet touching and gathered as much spit in her mouth as she could before letting it drip out it in a thick string to pool on her clitoris, gliding down to coat her folds

 

"Uhn!" She shouted, knocking her head back and squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the hot liquid engulf her neglected clit and this time she did buck her hips up, no longer held in place, yearning for more but meeting nothing but air as Iruma backed away to avoid getting smacked in the face.

 

Bearing her weight down on her hips with her elbows to prevent an awkward sex related tragedy, she licked up from the bottom of her groin to the top with the point of her tongue, lapping at her clit gently and swirling fast circles around the hood with skill. Kaede trembled; breathless moans escaping her at an increased rate and when Iruma wrapped her lips around it, rubbing and alternating between up and down and side to side motions while sucking lightly; the thumbs of her fingers coming down to massage her entrance, Kaede's mouth falls open in a wide, soundless cry as that white hot pleasure she's been chasing for so long washes over her. She violently twitches against her restraints, hips pushing up into Iruma's mouth as she moves to catch her release and continues stroking her clit smoothly through her orgasm and all she can see behind her tightly shut eyelids is white. It's absolute bliss.

 

Kaede comes down hard from her climax, her lungs heaving and her mind filled with numbing static, and she is exhausted; body covered in sweat and lower half tarnished with her own juices and Iruma's saliva and when she opens her eyes after lying there for a good few minutes, she is greeted by the sight of Iruma's breathtaking grin and sparkling eyes hovering close to her.

 

"So was that the best orgasm of your life or what?"

 

She nods tiredly, panting out a breathy "Yeah" and thinks; Well, if one thing's for sure it's that she definitely got to know Iruma on a more personal level, just not on the one she was expecting and when she wakes up the next day to check her relationship levels and discovers that Iruma's has somehow gone from one heart to being maxed out; she decides that that might not be such a bad thing after all.

 


End file.
